Behind Bars
by masterofyaoi
Summary: With Zuko and Sokka's infiltration of the Boiling Rok, a late night visit to Zuko's cell for a strategy meeting becomes something more as feelings hidden from one another surface. Read on to find out just how far things will go. YAOI WARNING! Sokka x Zuko! Rated M for sexual themes and slight language


**Behind Bars**

**A/N: This is a yaoi one-shot guys! It's a challenge between myself and Rorschach-yaoilover1. Hope you all like it because I enjoyed writing it.**

**Disclaimer: Sokka x Zuko, don't like don't read!**

**X Zuko's POV X**

I sat alone in my dark gloomy cell, staring vacantly at the expanse of cinderblocks and plates of steel in front of me. It had been just several hours after my "capture" and I knew help was coming soon. Sokka had unintentionally had me arrested after sneaking in a visit with Suki and a relentless guard caused me to take action resulting in my present predicament.

I sighed, lazing my shoulders and unbuttoned the orange shirt covering my torso and laid back down on the bed my long raven locks lying in a sprawled heap in the imprint of my pillow. The humid breeze from the ventilation systems circulated through my cell pumping fresh air into the walls boxing me in at all sides.

The metallic steady clang of guards closing and locking cell doors for the night woke me from my stupor. Quickly, I ran across the room peeking out through the narrow opening to search for any signs of Sokka. My amber eyes swept all over from floor to floor and I found him two stories up staring down at my cell from an observatory catwalk overlooking the main corridor.

Sokka turned away as guards called to him for assistance in lockup and he vanished from my field of view. I slinked away back to bed quietly as my section's guard performed his little sweep of the room and locked the door sliding the slate over the opening to drown out any light from entering the room.

I slid underneath the thin blankets and stared at the ceiling thinking about Sokka. Where was he right now? What was he doing? Was he coming up with a way to get me out of here? My thoughts reverted back to him standing alone in the halls and then subconsciously my mind conjured up his body underneath the standard guard armor. His well-toned body from years of workouts and training sessions. My mind conjured up the image of his almost naked form as I remembered the night I went to bathe in the Air Temple's baths and accidently walked in on him about to bathe as well.

My cheeks flushed remembering the awkward silence between us as we cleaned our bodies in silence, neither of us uttering a single word to each other. "Why am I thinking of Sokka naked?! I'm not gay," I muttered to myself.

Another blur of Sokka in different situations suddenly flashed through my mind and I shook my head in protest as if to shake the images out of my head. Feeling the room start to get a little hotter, I slipped my t-shirt completely off and tossed it into a corner of the cell. My muscles rippled as I stumbled through the dark to bed. Years of training to capture Aang had worked wonders on my physical form.

I stared into the thick blanket of darkness gathering around me and as the stupor of sleep began to set in I was jerked away by the slate flying open and Sokka's beautiful blue eyes stared at me from beneath his helm. He glanced quickly around to check for guards after hearing no one approaching he closed the viewport back up and unlocked the door sliding in discretely.

I smiled at finally having some company for a change, surprisingly having grown accustomed to it and sat up the blankets sliding off me. "Anything new?" I asked hopefully, eager to leave this hellhole behind.

"Nope. I haven't heard any talk of a new batch of prisoners yet, but everyone says lately they have been getting fresh batches of prisoners every few days," replied Sokka.

I shrugged my shoulders imperceptibly in disappointment and turned away to stare at the wall, "We can't stay forever Sokka. Aang and the others will start to get suspicious," I replied, placing a large, firm hand on his right shoulder.

Sokka frowned slightly, "I know but I just know my dad is coming here. I have a gut feeling," he explained.

I sighed and nodded understanding his position, "Fine."

Sokka smiled briefly and turned for the door quietly.

**X Sokka's POV X**

_Why isn't he stopping me? So I must have been imagining that he likes me then. _I sighed inaudibly and reached for the door's handle. The sound of metal scraping across concrete snapped my attention back to Zuko as his left hand flew over my shoulder and closed the door his face only mere inches away from mine.

His warm breath fluttered into my face in low gasps, the scent of strangely enough, smoke lingering in its wake. His amber eyes stared intensely into his eyes. His gaze was clouded with lust with something else hidden behind it, affection, perhaps even love behind the heat of his gaze. I realized I had been holding my breath for almost a minute and a half and took a deep breath swallowing the growing lump in my throat anxious for his next move.

My eyes dropped from his heated gaze to trail down his perfectly chiseled torso and over his beautiful abs running up his stomach in a uniform power, their presence radiating his daunting physical power. Zuko's hand dropped from the door and gently slid down my arm, unprotected by the Fire Nation armor.

I looked back up to meet his gaze again, the fire now faded and a soothing calmness rested in his gentle stare and he leaned forward his lips brushing against mine waiting for me to make the final decision. I leaned forward into his passionate embrace and crushed our lips together. I cupped my arms around his neck leaning up on the tips of my toes to reach his full height and my free hand twisted gently into his raven locks, stroking them as our lips touched again and again in a warm dance of passion.

Zuko's hands slid down the metal plates shielding my back and down to the thin fabric leggings clothing from the waist down, his hand gliding underneath the pointed pieces of metal wrapping around my waist to firmly grab my ass. I let out a small whimper of pleasure and jolted forward automatically our chests brushing. Zuko smirked down at me and swept me off my feet, carrying me over to the bed.

I smiled up at his perfectly angled face, two of my fingers gently brushing over the soft, scarred tissue. "Does it bug you too?" Zuko asked quietly.

"No it's a part of who you are. I would never want you to change," I said softly leaning up to place two quick kisses on his lips before he laid me down in the nest of blankets. His hands immediately went to work undoing the leather straps and sliding the Fire Nation chestplate off of me.

I smiled feeling the warm air of his cell sweep over my bare chest. He leaned down his tongue sweeping from my neck down to my midriff. I moaned quietly and Zuko smiled in between kisses as he made his way back up to my lips. My hands slid down his torso softly feeling over every little crevice chiseled into his chest, over every mountain of muscle running down to his waist.

Zuko thrusted forward gently, our clothed semi-hard cocks brushing against each other. The contact sent shivers up my spine and I shuddered against my will, my mind now a prisoner to Zuko's designs. I whimpered again and my hand slid down his waist to the baggy orange cotton sweatpants around his waist and reached inside loosening the drawstring and they instantly slid down baring my skin for my viewing. Zuko rose off of me and turned around and I caught another glimpse of his gorgeous ass hanging out slightly. His hands slid down his waist the sweatpants instantly dropped to the floor and he stepped out of their imprisonment and turned back around leaning back down on top of me.

I glanced down at his massive cock hanging limply over my crotch and my cheeks instantly flushed bright red at catching Zuko naked in a position like this over me. I made a mental note to keep that image in my memory forever. Zuko sat upright laughing loudly at my embarrassment, "You've seen me naked before," he said.

"N-Not like this," I stuttered in a meek reply.

Zuko nodded in agreement and his fingers slid in between the fabric of my jet-black leggings and slid them off of me, my Water Tribe loin cloth the only fabric shielding my body now.

Zuko made short work of the loin cloth and his hand slid down to the inside of my thighs running up and down them in a gentle caress. I closed my eyes loving the feel of his touch and jolted a little in surprise as his hands found my semi-erect cock with a droplet of precum bubbling up from the narrow slit atop my pale pink head.

Zuko's hands slid up and down my slightly tan shaft and it immediately shot up to its full height of seven and a half inches. Zuko smiled looking pretty impressed at my size and he dipped his head down his lips closing over my cock and slid down inch by inch to about halfway before he slid back up and then down and grew faster in pace. I moaned loudly with each bob he reduced me to a mess of nerves. My hands pounded against the bed and clenched the blankets beneath us tightly. Zuko stopped wiping his lips clean and smiled at me, "Enjoying yourself Sokka?" he asked teasingly.

"Of course Zu Zu," I smirked enjoying the brief flash of irritation in his gaze. "Azula seriously told all of you?" Zuko asked abrasively. I nodded desperately trying to suppress the urge to laugh at his expression.

I thrust up against him with my rock hard cock with a whimper stuck in my throat. Zuko frowned slightly but bent his neck down in slight compliance, going to work on my arousal again. Zuko smirked flipping around his massive cock dangling over my face as he worked on mine, his intentions clearly obvious to me.

I leaned up my lips gliding up and down his thick cock my lips gliding over every vein trailing along the shaft and was already halfway down his gigantic shaft, feeling him beginning to squirm from the pleasure. He let out a long, husky moan down into my shaft and it reverberated through every fiber of my being.

Zuko was nearly deepthroating me now with the assistance of my desperate thrusts as I arched my hips up towards him. I slid up Zuko's shaft taking as much in as I possibly could and we finally parted not wanting to spoil all the fun by going for the glory so quickly. I panted heavily and my gaze swept over his our smiles spreading wide as we gazed down at each other resting together in a tangle of limbs. Zuko gave my ass a firm swat and I got up grumbling about his impatience and got on my knees resting my face among the pillow and blankets.

Zuko bent over me and put three fingers in front of my mouth, "Suck," he ordered firmly. I sucked them long and hard dragging my teeth gently across them to tease him. Zuko pulled them out, clearly satisfied and slowly pressed at my virgin hole gently and slid his middle finger in slowly at first until it was completely inside down to the knuckle. He slid his finger up and down starting to widen my tight ass. I winced from time to time, still a new to this sort of thing.

Zuko whispered gentle words of comfort into my ear warning me of some slight pain as he added a second finger and began to scissor his fingers around inside me. My quiet whimpers of pain soon subsided to be replaced with loud moans of ecstasy.

Zuko smiled unseen by me and added a third finger and twisted them gently but firmly around inside me. After a few moments, he stopped and pulled out, obviously satisfied now. He lowered my ass a little and got into q more comfortable position and pumped his cock a few times still covered slightly in my saliva and pressed his huge pink head against my hole and gently slid it inside. I grinded my teeth together to stifle a cry of pain as the first small portion of his huge cock entered me.

Zuko slid more and more in slowly until he was sheathed balls deep inside of me. My moans of pleasure was his cue to go and he pulled almost completely out before sliding back in faster and harder. Zuko chuckled at my animalistic growls of pleasure and he thrusted in harder and faster his balls slapping against my firm ass my cheeks rippling in protest from the movement. Zuko's gaze narrowed and he let out grunts and groans as well. Our cries became a sensual orchestra as Zuko rammed into me his cock slid a little deeper in and I cried out and a flash of white clouded my gaze.

"A-Ahh, fuck! What the hell was that?" I asked panting.

"Probably your prostate," said Zuko through clenched teeth dismissively. Any reply was drowned out through a chorus of grunts and moans as he thrust hard ramming my prostate again and again.

"Z-Zuko!" I moaned loudly. "S-Sokka, I'm almost there!" he replied.

Zuko pulled out of me and flipped me over to sit on his lap and his hands gently gripped my waist lowering me onto his cock. I immediately thrust myself down on to him and I used one hand to balance myself on his thigh and the other to play with his pecs.

Zuko moaned loudly and was reduced to strangled whispers. I silently screamed in pleasure as I rode Zuko home and he lifted me off and bent over me, clenching his eyes shut tight as he jerked himself off to his climax. He let out on final strangled scream, "SOKKA!" and exploded everywhere in thick spurts of his warm, white seed that splattered from my groin up to my chest, a few droplets even splattering onto my face.

The mere sight of this reduced me to a nervous wreck and I screamed out my prince's name with a scream of ecstasy, "ZUKO!" My orgasm still hung in my throat as my cock twitched and my white, hot seed splattered all over Zuko's tan stomach.

Zuko let his arms fall to hang off the bed and he pulled my naked frame close to him nuzzling me close to rest against his chiseled chest in a tangle of limbs and sheets. I kissed him softly and my I blinked away the stupor of sleep and stared at the dark corners of the room wishing this moment could never end. Zuko's arms slid to hold my waist against his own, his now-limp cock brushing against my sore ass.

I smiled at him and my gaze flickered up to the vents running completely up to the outside the first rays of morning light flickering down into the cell, slightly illuminating it. I rose immediately knowing it was time to go. Hopefully today was the day I would be finally reunited with my father and Zuko and I could leave together back to Aang and the others waiting back at the Air Temple. The sound of gates opening alerted me to the approaching guards. I quickly strapped on my armor and slid on my helm before slipping out of the cell and vanishing down a corridor before the guards manning this shift reached Zuko's cell.

A guard's heels clicked down the hall and slid open the viewport to Zuko's cell and he laid motionless entangled in the wool blankets his nostrils flaring to absorb my lingering scent.

**A/N: Fin! I hoped you all enjoyed it! I didn't expect to like Sokka x Zuko as much as I liked Sokka x Aang but I actually found I like them better together. Review, favorite, you all know the drill. Reviews make me happy guys, and when I'm happy you get more stories. Keep watch for more Sokka x Zuko stories from me I will probably get random ideas and write them out. I'll be updating my Hunger Games yaoi fanfic soon so hope you all will read that as well. Hunger Games fans can read some Finnick x Cato in this chapter along with Peeta x OC.**

** Review or Pm me with feedback and be sure to read Rorschach-yaoilover1's Sokka x Zuko as well and decide who did better. Bye!**


End file.
